Una vida por otra
by Nonimi
Summary: Sirius sospecha que Remus, su omega, es el traidor. Malas decisiones lo llevaran a perder a quien más amo, junto a un hermoso futuro juntos. Oneshot - Wolfstar - omegaverse - tragedia Advertencia: no existe un final feliz


—¿Dónde mierda estabas Remus? —gruñó Sirius a su omega, quien de inmediato se quedó paralizado al escuchar la voz de mando de su alfa.

— Fui a comprar un par de cosas — dijo el castaño desviando la mirada, sabía que si miraba directo a su alfa le terminaría revelando toda la verdad y aún no quería, aunque, existía la posibilidad de que Sirius ya se hubiera dado cuenta, esperaba que no, ya que quería darle una sorpresa.

Pero la mirada de Sirius lo hizo temblar, su esposo se veía enojado y algo alterado, era obvio que estaba molesto o preocupado por algo más, no sólo porque él había salido de casa sin avisarle, después de todo a Sirius no le molestaban ese tipo de cosas.

El licántropo caminó hasta la cocina, quizás con algo de té caliente lograría calmar a su hombre, era lo que más quería, ya que apenas Sirius estuviera tranquilo le daría el regalo que guardaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo, estaba seguro de que el rizado lloraría de felicidad.

Pero un ruido lo hizo girar de golpe, encontrándose con que su alfa acababa de golpear la muralla mientras tenía los dientes apretados y su mirada ennegrecida.

— ¡Dime que no lo eres, dímelo! —comenzó a gritarle como loco, pero Remus no tenía idea de que le estaba hablando su esposo, intentó acercarse, de seguro su aroma lograría calmar al alfa, pero lo único que consiguió fue un fuerte gruñido que le hizo detener sus pasos — Remus Black dime en este maldito instante que no eres el jodido traidor, que no eres un espía de esos bastardos.

Remus lo quedó mirando, no tenía idea de que diablos le estaba hablando Sirius, al parecer el estrés de la guerra le estaba haciendo mal, quizás era momento de que se tomara algunas vacaciones o al menos descansar algunos días del tema _"Voldemort"._

— Amor no sé de que me estás hablando —soltó Remus con algo de miedo y con sus ojos ya llenos de lágrimas, estaba más que seguro que nunca había visto a su alfa hablarle de esa forma, su rizado jamás en todos los años que estuvieron de novios y ahora de esposos lo había tratado de esa forma.

—Los malditos licántropos —aquellas palabras calaron hondo en el alma de Remus, su esposo nunca lo había discriminado por su condición, nunca había hecho un mal comentario. Escucharlo por primera vez hablar de esa forma sobre la licantropía le estaba doliendo enormemente, no se dio cuenta cuando sus lágrimas ya estaban cayendo, pero su esposo sólo chasqueó la lengua, ignorándolo —el bastardo de Fenrir Greyback está reclutando un ejercito de hombres lobos, Voldemort les ha prometido una nueva vida —ahora la mirada de Black era totalmente penetrante, como si lo estuviera evaluando, Remus tembló de forma inconsciente — hay un espía en nuestras tropas, y muchos desconfiamos de ti—el omega sintió como se le partía el corazón, nunca pensó escuchar aquella palabras de su esposo, de su alfa — sólo a ti podrían convencerte, se cuanto añoras tener una vida normal, que dejen de discriminarte por tu condición de mierda — Black estaba gritando, sus feromonas estaban asqueando a Remus, quien en esos momentos sentía nauseas y lo único que deseaba era vomitar.

— Sirius claro que no, jamás seguiría a Voldemort, mucho menos al malnacido que me mordió — explicó Remus con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—¡Mientes, mientes! ¿Dónde mierda has andado metido el último tiempo? ¿qué tanto haces fuera de casa? —le gritó lleno de cólera, por alguna razón no le creía a Remus, después de todo, el que más razones tenía para haber cambiado de bando era él —no trates de engañarme y dime la maldita verdad — Black estaba llorando mientras soltaba aquellas palabras, se sentía traicionado.

—Sirius, te lo juro por lo más sagrado — en esos momentos lo estaba haciendo por la pequeña vida que se estaba formando en su vientre — jamás los traicionaría, yo no soy el espía.

— ¡Deja de mentir, al menos admítelo! — la voz de mando de Sirius se escuchó por toda la casa que compartían, Remus de inmediato había bajado la mirada mientras su cuerpo tomaba una postura de sumisión, entre lágrimas comenzó a jurar que no era un espía, pero Black no dejaba de gritarle que no le creía, que diera una buena explicación a sus últimas ausencias en el hogar. Pero las palabras no salían de la boca de Remus, estaba dominado por el miedo, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y por primera vez tuvo sintió temor de su alfa, estaba paralizado— vete a la mierda Remus, vete de mi hogar, me da asco saber que mi omega es un maldito traidor — pese a que Remus intentó luchar, soltarse del cruel agarre de Sirius, mientras las palabras salían de forma atropellada de su boca, no pudo hacer nada cuando el alfa lo sacó de un empujón a la calle y le cerraba la puerta en la cara — no quiero volver a verte nunca más en mi vida, soy capaz de matarte maldito traidor — fue lo último que el rizado soltó.

Remus bajó la mirada mientras su cuerpo temblaba, rápidamente uso la aparición para irse de aquel lugar, en esos momentos tenía miedo de volver a enfrentar a Black, un alfa enojado era cosa de temer. Se fue sin rumbo fijo, hizo aparición en su viejo hogar, aquel en el cual alguna vez vivió con sus padres, mucho antes de ser mordido. La casa estaba abandonada desde hace años, pero era el único lugar al cual podía volver, además, nadie lo buscaría en el, pues nunca se lo había enseñado a sus amigos, quizás y sólo quizás se lo había mencionado a Sirius.

Se recostó en el polvoriento suelo y soltó todas las lágrimas que tenía retenidas, lloró como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, mientras desgarradores gritos salían de su garganta. En algún momento terminó desmayándose en medio de una crisis de angustia, su omega necesitaba a su alfa.

Sirius se quedó quieto ante la puerta, de inmediato se sintió angustiado y de golpe la abrió nuevamente. Pero cuando lo hizo ya no había rastros de Remus, se tomó el cabello con fuerza, que mierda había hecho, se lo repetía en la cabeza una y otra vez.

Un pequeño paquete le llamó la atención, lo tomó con curiosidad, para encontrarse con un par de pequeños calcetines que sólo podían significar una cosa, su omega estaba embarazado.

De inmediato sintió como sus manos comenzaban a temblar, tenía que encontrar a Remus cuando antes, no entendía como había pasado por su cabeza el pensar que Remus podía ser el espía, como había sido tan imbécil, como mierda se había dejado manipular por Peter.

Se apareció en la casa de los Potter, de inmediato tanto James como Lily lo miraron llenos de preocupación, mientras el pequeño Harry le estiraba las manitos intentando llamar la atención de su padrino.

— Lily...dime que Remus está aquí — su voz se escuchó llena de dolor — por...favor —ahora se había puesto de rodillas, mientras lloraba de forma desesperada.

— Sirius ¿qué mierda hiciste? — la fuerte voz de James retumbó en todo el salón, Lily tuvo que hacer sobresfuerzos para calmar a Harry quien se había puesto a llorar en el acto.

— Dumbledore, Dumbledore — la voz de Sirius salía entrecortada, estaba ahogándose en llanto — dijo que entre nosotros cinco hay un traidor, que alguien los va a traicionar chicos. Pensé que era Remus, lo pensé porque los licántropos se pasaron al bando de Voldemort, era al que más le convenía y además, él había estado saliendo estos días y Peter me convenció de su traición — ahora estaba llorando nuevamente — lo recriminé y lo eché de casa — comenzó a temblar, aún quedaba la peor parte — me...me...acabo de enterar que estaba emba...emba..ra..zado — arrojó los calcetines al suelo, llorando aún más fuerte, pero un golpe en su rostro lo hizo reaccionar, era Lily Potter quien le había propinado una bofetada con lágrimas en los ojos, de inmediato James la abrazó por la cintura y la comenzó a consolar.

— Eres un maldito, cómo no escuchaste a tu omega — le recriminaba Lily llorando, mientras James le dedicaba una mirada llena de decepción.

Pero la conversación fue interrumpida cuando una luz se hizo presente en la habitación, mientras escucharon como una cruel risa se acercaba. Sirius en un ágil movimiento se esfumó del lugar, tenía sospechas de quien podría ser y necesitaban a la orden cuanto antes.

Era el mismísimo Lord Voldemort, quien los miró con una sonrisa burlesca, mientras se aproximaba con su varita, dispuesto a matar. James ordenó a Lily alejarse, él se quedaría a combatir, pero la pelirroja se opuso y dejando a Harry en el suelo estaba dispuesta a luchar.

Pero lo que el señor tenebroso no se esperaba era una tercera persona involucrada, cuando lo hizo fue demasiado tarde, Sirius Black le había lanzado una maldición imperdonable a la cual se sumaron las de la pareja Potter y aunque sus mortífagos hicieron aparición, también lo hicieron los miembros de la orden, se formó una trifulca nunca antes vista, pero esta fue la definitiva, esa noche Tom Riddle murió a manos del mismísimo Dumbledore y sus seguidores.

Sirius se encontraba golpeando a Peter con fuerza, recriminándole que por su maldita culpa había desconfiado de su omega, pero la asquerosa rata sólo le sonrió son burla, escupiendo con veneno que se lo merecía, sólo gracias a la intervención de James no lanzó un avada kedavra en ese instante.

Volvió desesperado a casa, con la esperanza de encontrar a su omega, pero de Remus no había rastro alguno, aspiró el aroma de su esposo en la almohada y soltó más lágrimas desesperado, para luego salir a buscarlo a cada maldito lugar que se pasara por su cabeza, tenía tantos sentimientos acumulados que sentía que en cualquier momento colapsaría.

La mordida de su cuello comenzó a doler como el infierno, como si de una quemadura se tratase, un agudo dolor le recorrió el cuerpo, algo no estaba bien con su omega, necesitaba encontrarlo cuanto antes.

Remus se despertó mareado, pero una fuerte punzaba en el abdomen lo hizo despertar de golpe, para luego soltar un grito lleno de dolor, la esencia de la sangre lo invadió. Con miedo llevó su mano a la entrepierna, encontrando el lugar empapado en sangre, nuevos dolores lo hicieron doblarse y llorar, sentía como la tibia sangre corría por sus piernas.

Entre sollozos llenos de dolor comenzó a llamar a su alfa, gritó su nombre hasta que perdió la voz, la mordida en su cuello se sentía como una profunda quemadura, mientras la sangre no paraba de correr, algo no estaba bien con su cachorro. Era tanto el dolor que sentía que se estaba muriendo, pese a transformarse en lobo cada luna llena desde que tenía cuatro años, nunca en su vida había experimentado un dolor tan grande, las transformaciones no se sentían ni la mitad de dolorosas.

En su cabeza no dejaban de pasar las últimas palabras de su esposo, como lo había incriminado de algo que era más de inocente, y, sobre todo, como lo había echado a la calle mientras lo aborrecía. Ya no sentía las piernas, sentía que estaba nadando en sangre, lo invadió un frío aterrador y sus ojos se estaban comenzando a cerrar.

— Perdón cachorrito, apenas supe de ti te ame más que nada — dijo aquellas palabras con esfuerzo, sabía que dentro de su vientre ya no había ninguna vida, y muy pronto su propia vida se iría con la de su cachorro, al menos en la eternidad estarían juntos — ya nos veremos pequeñito, y juntos esperaremos que algún día llegue papi — sonrió con esfuerzo, pese a todo seguía amando a Sirius, sabía que nada cambiaría aquello.

Un chasquido se escuchó en la vieja casa de sus padres y de inmediato sus fosas nasales reconocieron en familiar aroma.

— Remus amor, al fin te encuentro — corrió hacia Remus, para encontrarlo bañado en sangre, mientras este casi inconsciente le sonreía —perdóname, perdóname, mi omega no me puedes dejar — lloraba desesperado mientras lamía la mordida del cuello de Remus, intentando aliviar el dolor, debían ir al hospital de San Mugo cuando antes.

—Te...a...mo con el cacho...chorro esperare..remos por...por ti — susurró Remus con esfuerzo mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos ante un Sirius desesperado.

El rizado lo beso con fuerza, sintiendo unos los frío labios de su esposo, sabía que había llegado demasiado tarde.

—Te amo — fue lo único que pudo responder entre lágrimas, sintiendo como la respiración de su esposo se estaba haciendo más débil.

Hizo una aparición en el hospital, entre gritos pidió por ayuda, pero la sanadora lo miró con tristeza, informándole que el omega había muerto.

El grito de dolor se sintió en todo el hospital, Sirius se abrazó al inerte cuerpo de su esposo mientras lloraba sin parar, quería despertar de aquella horrible pesadilla.

" _Esta noche salve a mis mejores amigos, pero perdí el amor de mi vida"_ fue el último pensamiento de Sirius antes de beber aquella poción, muy pronto se reuniría con su omega y su cachorro, eso lo hizo dar su último suspiro en medio de una gran sonrisa.


End file.
